Descended
by JediMagnet09
Summary: Daniel has rejoined SG1, but he has a lot to get used to after being ascended for a year. Jack and the team are determined to be there for him as it quickly becomes clear that not everything is what it seems with their archaeologist.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I've finally got a Stargate story to share! I know it's been a while since my first, so I thought I'd give this story a try and see what people thought of it! I hope you like it! Please review! (by the way, I know this is really short and most of the story is probably going to be given in little chunks like this. I'll be more likely to update more often that way! Sorry!)

* * *

"Colonel, I'm not convinced it's a good idea for Dr. Jackson to leave the base so soon, especially in his condition." The General protested.

"Ah, come on, General, he'll be safe with me! And he's lost his memory, not changed color or something! We'll only go to my house, nowhere else." Jack pleaded in return.

Daniel watched in silence, amused at the pleading, wondering if this was how Earth leaders _usually _acted around Generals. He guessed not. Jack seemed...special in that regard.

General Hammond raised an eyebrow. "Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson has just returned from another _plane of existence_ after being gone a full year! We don't know what the effects could be!"

….

Hammond didn't look angry, which was definitely a good sign in Jack's opinion. Exasperated maybe, but not frustrated. Hmm. Perhaps he could still win this argument. "Look at him, General. He's just dying to get off the base, see a little of his own world. Taste a beer or two. Eat a steak. Can't you see it, General?"

…..

Hammond barely managed to restrain a roll of his eyes. Jack was really pouring it on. Daniel looked perfectly content to stay here on the base, but then again...Daniel Jackson had always been hard to read. The General sighed. "Okay, Colonel. Just be careful and don't take him exploring."

Jack grinned, making a fist and punching the air. "Yes, sir!"

…

"This, Daniel, is a car. It's a very handy way to get around. Though the 'gate is certainly faster." Jack said as he pulled his door shut.

"Do I have a car?" the young archaeologist asked, curiously.

Jack hesitated. "You did, but it was finally put to rest after you took your little vacation. I don't know why you didn't buy a new one. That old car was a piece of junk." Jack chuckled.

Daniel looked puzzled a moment, then shrugged. "I suppose I'll need to get a new one now. Or whenever the General sees fit to set me lose on my own." Daniel said.

Jack glanced at him, the good humor gone from his eyes for just a moment. "I don't think you're going to be on your own very much, Daniel." _You've been gone over a year and your death was...unpleasant. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight for a second. _The humor was suddenly back and Jack chuckled. "You're a tad accident prone, my friend, I think Teal'c would string me, General Hammond, and any other poor sap who got in his way, up if you were alone. I'm afraid you're stuck with us, _Dr. Jackson._"

Daniel watched Jack steadily for a moment, his eyes serious, before smiling and laughing lightly. "I can live with that."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please review! :)

* * *

Daniel relaxed back on the couch, eying the beer Jack was offering him. "Are you sure I drink beer?" he asked, tentatively.

Jack nodded, successfully fighting the grin that threatened to break out on his face. "You love it. You can't stop."

Daniel stared suspiciously at Jack, as if sensing there was a joke in that somewhere, then turned his focus to the beer.

"_Ha! This should be fun. Daniel never could hold his beer. Daniel drunk. I swear, one of the funniest things I've ever seen. Too bad Teal'c and Carter aren't here for this. Carter certainly enjoyed last time. Then again...maybe it's a good thing she's not here." _

Daniel blushed slightly. "What happened last time?" he asked, feeling embarrassed, though not sure completely why.

Jack looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Daniel snorted. "Don't play that game with me. You said, 'Carter certainly enjoyed last time.' Why am I a funny drunk?"

Jack's jaw dropped, eyes widening, staring at Daniel as if seeing a ghost.

Wary now, Daniel waited for some sort of response.

"Daniel, I didn't _say_ that, I _thought_ that." Jack managed.

Daniel froze. "That's not funny, Jack." He murmured.

Jack sat down heavily beside him. "I'm not joking."

They sat in silence for a moment, each trying to control their reeling thoughts and emotions. _Why me?_

Finally, Jack spoke. "Apparently, the others didn't take _everything_ from you when they kicked you out."

Daniel sighed, shaking his head. "Apparently…. I-…" Daniel sighed again, his face pale and looking more tired than Jack had seen his friend in a long time. "What now?" he finally asked softly, after a moment of silence.

Jack squared his shoulders. "We're going to enjoy our three days off. When we get back…we'll take it one day at time. We have to keep this a secret, Daniel. We'll tell a few people who need to know, but you need to be very careful. The Trust would love to get their hands on….well, on someone with your….uh…..ability."

_Ah, crap. Daniel, you just never catch a break, do you?_

…

Jack glanced over at Daniel, gearing up nearby, clearly lost in thought. _What is he thinking? _Jack wondered. _Can he hear me? _To Jack's slight surprise, Daniel's shoulders began to shake and a slight chuckle echoed through the room.

"Yes, Jack."

Jack started, then sighed with a shake of his head. "That's so cheap."

Daniel grinned, then shrugged. "I don't mind."

Jack snorted, derisively, but he was happy to see his friend relaxed with the idea of his new power. The clear stress this new…issue had brought down on his friend really ticked Jack off. _You guys just can't leave him alone, can you? Taking him away from his friends, then kicking him out without his memory wasn't enough?_ "I'm sure you don't. Come on, we'd better get to the 'gate room."

Daniel paused before leaving the room. "Jack, should we tell Carter and Teal'c about..._you know..._before we go? What if something comes up? What if I slip before I tell them or what if I slip in _front _of someone?" For the first time, Daniel didn't hide how nervous and unsure he felt. He had tried to be stoic about the whole thing so far, but this new development in his ever-messed up life was beginning to overwhelm him already.

Jack smiled, then gave his friend a pat on the back. "You'll be fine, Danny. We don't have time to tell them, but as soon as we get the right opportunity in a safe place, we'll tell them. Hammond and Frasier will need to know too, but that will have to wait until after this mission." _I don't trust the base. Not with something this big. What if there's another mole? They could be waiting for information like this. The Trust is probably waiting for something like this to happen. All that knowledge that could be in your head….I think we've gone beyond the need for cautious, huh, Danny? Maybe paranoid would be safer. _

Daniel made a face at Jack's unspoken thoughts, clearly ones he was meant to here. He gave a single nod, then returned to his preparations, trying not to dwell on his sudden fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Please review! :) I know it's short. Sorry...

* * *

"SG-1, you have a go. Good luck and God speed."

Jack stepped through the gate, feeling the comforting presence of Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c beside and behind him. His team. They would back him up. _I hope Daniel is ready for this mission. Not having all of his memories back...I hope he'll be okay. Heck, he might be more ready for this mission than he is for the "real world". He lived for a while on that planet with the nomads before we found him. Please help this mission to go well. One mission isn't too much to ask is it? _Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back to see Daniel looking at him, giving him a short nod, his eyes saying more than he ever could with words.

Reassurance was there, along with a slight amusement that only Daniel could have under these crazy circumstances.

Jack nodded briefly with a half-smile (_Get out of my head, Danny._) before beginning his survey of the foreign landscape before him. The gate was placed in the middle of a huge field. In the distance hills appeared in one direction, forest in another direction, not quite as distant. In a third direction, cliffs seemed to rise up out of nowhere, his sharp eyes able to make out little slits that were likely huge caves. He caught himself planning an escape, planning for all the emergencies that could happen, and some that couldn't happen. _Chill, O'Neill. Nothing has happened yet. _"I'll take point. Teal'c, watch our six."

…

Daniel surveyed the landscape around him, his senses on alert. He felt...uneasy. Something tickled his mind, told him not all was well. _Something's wrong. _As if in slow motion, Daniel saw shadows flicker up and out of the brush of the meadow, weapons in their hands. Most of the weapons seemed primitive, but one of them he recognized as a staff weapon. The whole landscape seemed shadowy, flickering, now. The one holding the staff weapon began to fire, unearthly screams filling Daniel's ears. Daniel saw Jack beside him, the Colonel firing his weapon like mad. Daniel saw the staff blast a second before it hit, his heart stopping just as he knew Jack's was. His friend fell to the ground and Daniel knew he was already dead. It was a fatal shot. Daniel felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. Another loss, but this one was his best friend. He knew he didn't remember everything that made them friends, but the feeling was still there. With a suddenness that made Daniel feel dizzy, the world cleared. The shadows were gone, his friends were whole and alive, there was no firing, no screaming. He had stopped walking at some point and Jack was turning towards him in concern.

"Daniel?" he prompted. Jack paused when he saw the look on his young friend's face. "Daniel, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Daniel didn't have time to answer. Forms were rising out of the grass. "Jack!" Daniel cried a warning, already raising his gun. His eyes sought for the one with the staff weapon, determined to take him out before…... There. _NO!_ Too late. "JACK!"


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter! Please review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's greatly appreciated! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... :)

* * *

He'd never move out of the way fast enough. _It's so much slower in the movies._ Was Jack's only thought as the blast approached him, even as his finger tightened on the trigger of his gun, his thoughts turning to his friends finishing this fight without him….then the blast froze less than a foot away from his chest. Jack stared at it in shock for a moment before glancing over at Daniel. _No way._ His eyes were closed, his face stiff with concentration. "Daniel?"

Teal'c and Carter were staring at him now too, stunned. The bullets and staff blasts being fired at them were all freezing as soon as they came within three feet of their position. With a speed that made Jack slightly dizzy, the bullets and staff blasts reversed their direction, striking the ground right in front of their attackers. Cries of surprise and alarm surrounded them.

Daniel's eyes flew open and suddenly the staff weapon was ripped from their attacker's hands and hovered in the air for a moment before exploding violently. Alarmed, the natives ran away, screaming and crying out with unearthly pitches and warbles.

Jack turned back around to look at Daniel, immediately diving forward and grabbing the young archaeologist as his knees gave out from underneath him, his eyes drifting closed. "Daniel? Daniel?" Jack called urgently.

"Daniel!"

"Daniel Jackson!"

Teal'c and Carter's cries reached his ears, but he ignored them for now. Gently lowering him to the grass, supporting his upper body in his arms, Jack gazed down into his friend's pale face. "Daniel! Daniel, open your eyes." _I'm going to have your hide if you don't open your eyes, Danny. I'm sure you can hear me so open those bright blues for me, will ya? _

Daniel's eyes fluttered open and he looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened and he sat up in alarm. "Jack?" he gazed around them, then down at his own hands.

"Was that you, Daniel?" Jack asked.

Daniel glanced up at him and Jack was surprised to see fear in the man's face, before he slowly nodded.

"First the...and then...that. Wow."

For the first time, a teasing glint flashed in Daniel's eyes, a quirk of his lips showing his amusement. "Your ability to communicate astounds me, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, even as Daniel turned to his remaining companions, both of whom looked a little shell-shocked, even Teal'c.

"What…?" Carter sounded out of it, like she was still trying to catch up with them.

"Sam, Teal'c, I have something to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter Five! I tried to make it a little longer, according to requests. I expect future chapters to be longer, but of course I can't guarantee that. Darn college courses and their mountains of homework... :) I hope you enjoy it and please, please review, I'd love to know what you all think of the story! :) Thanks!

* * *

"Obviously, we're going to have to be very careful from now on. If anyone knew about this...Daniel would be Trust food." Jack scowled at the thought of those nasty, heartless scientists in the Trust turning their instruments and cruelty on his best friend. He glanced over at Daniel, who was staring numbly into the fire.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe it is their intention to eat him, O'Neill."

Jack stared incredulously at his much larger friend for a moment, before shaking his head with a sigh. "It's a meta...never mind, the point is we can't let the Trust or anyone else get wind that something is up."

Daniel smiled weakly at his friends. "Thanks, guys. It... It means a lot to me that you've got my back. I mean, the mind reading was more than enough, and now we can add visions of the future, warnings of danger, and….telekinesis?" Daniel sighed heavily.

Jack slapped him on the back, heartily. "Don't mention it. Things will work out, Daniel, you'll see. I mean, you're practically a bona fide superhero now. Just start flying and we'll find you a red cape and blue suit. With the boots. Gotta have the boots. Oh, yeah, and the hair too!"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I think I'm closer to a mutant than superman, Jack."

"No way! Superman is way cooler!"

"He's an alien!"

"So?"

"So I'm not an alien."

"That's beside the point."

"No, it _is_ the point."

"I believe Daniel Jackson to be closer to the comic book character of Jean Grey from X-Men."

Jack and Daniel stared at Teal'c, shocked into silence, before Daniel began to protest.

"Jean Grey is a _girl_ for one and-"

"I still vote for Superman. At least he's a guy."

Carter rolled her eyes. "I think it's enough that Daniel's the member of the foremost team working for a secret section of the government with an underground facility that uses a giant ring to explore different planets that were all populated by slimy parasites that burrow their way into your brain and use your body as a host."

Her companions stared at her, stunned, before Daniel finally began to laugh, quickly joined by Jack.

"Can't I just be an archaeologist from Colorado?"

…..

_I'm hungry. _Jack sat up. _I already ate my food for the night, dang it. I wonder if Teal'c..._

"Don't even try it, Jack."

Jack started violently, looking up to see Daniel still sitting by the fire, wide awake, watching him, amusement in his eyes. "Try what?" Jack asked innocently.

"Teal'c will boil you alive if you take his food, Jack." Daniel was grinning now.

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's gonna get old fast." He scooted over to sit across the fire from his friend, subtly analyzing the man as he did so. Daniel looked tired. The fire show today had taken a lot out of him, but it was deeper than that. Almost like it came straight from his soul.

"I was actually practicing blocking out people's thoughts and it was working, but when you suddenly woke, I have to admit I was curious and my blocks slipped a bit." Daniel explained sheepishly.

Jack laughed quietly. "'Slipped'. Right." They lapsed into silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"How long have you been having nightmares about Ba'al, Jack?" Daniel suddenly asked quietly. His gaze remained fixed firmly in the fire, unable to meet his friend's astonished gaze.

"How did you know? I wasn't thinking about that." Jack asked, trying hard to ignore the hoarse, raw note in his own voice.

"After you fell asleep, you started to dream about that...time...and...well, that's why I began working on blocking it out. I wasn't sure how to help or if you would want me too." Daniel's voice faded after a moment, then suddenly rose in great passion, angrily. "How could I have just left you there? You would have saved me, no matter the consequences! How...how could I have just left you there?" The young archaeologist sounded upset and frustrated. Guilt was clear in his tone.

Jack sighed. He didn't really want to be having this conversation, but he would rather discuss the painful memories than let his friend wallow in his own guilt for something Jack wasn't angry about anymore. "You said you had very strict rules to follow. You must have known something then that you don't know now and couldn't tell me. Trust yourself, Daniel. I do." Jack smiled at his friend.

Daniel was silent for a moment, considering that, then smiled, relaxing. "Thanks, Jack." He murmured. He tried to stifle the sudden overwhelming yawn, but failed.

Jack noticed, of course. "Go to bed, Doctor Jackson." He said, with a small grin. "We've got a long day tomorrow. I'll take the next watch."


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six! I MIGHT be posting more later, but I'm not sure. It all depends on how much homework I can get done in the next few hours! Wish me luck! :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review! Thanks! :)

* * *

_Danger. There's danger. Wake up. Wake up! Now, wake up now! _Daniel started awake, already reaching for his sidearm, just in time to realize that he hadn't moved. His hands were bound. At that, his eyes flew open. With panic fluttering through his veins, he realized that his team was gone and he was surrounded. The natives, the ones who had attacked them before. _Oh, this isn't good._

"We have the witch. The others have been left by the circle." A foreign tongue sounded in his ears.

Not Goa'uld, his mind immediately informed him. Perhaps some variation of a- _For goodness sake, Jackson! Think about that later!_ This was _so_ not the time. _Did he just say witch? That can't be good. What happened to the others? Gosh, I hope they're okay. _

"He's awake!" The warning cry echoed around him, followed by a cacophony of harsh, unearthly cries of anger and hatred.

Daniel felt harsh hands grab him and pull him up, dragging him over to a pole in the middle of the small village he seemed to be in, and tying him tightly to it. _Jack, you can show up any time now._

….

Jack woke slowly, his whole body responding to his screaming mind sluggishly. _What happened? Where are we? Who is 'we'? Is everyone here? Injuries? Ah, crap! Get up! Get up! _Finally, his body responded. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. His eyes immediately fell on the limp bodies of his teammates nearby. Teal'c was stirring, Carter was still motionless. Daniel was...not here. _Crap. Crap. Crap. _"Teal'c! Teal'c, Carter!" Jack forced himself to his feet and hurried over to them, dropping to one knee beside Carter. "Carter! Carter, wake up!"

Teal'c was suddenly at his side. "Where is Daniel Jackson?" he asked, his body tense, voice alarmed.

"Not here. I don't remember what happened, do you?" Jack asked.

"It was during my watch, sir."

"What happened?" Jack was proud at how calm his voice sounded, considering the panic he was fighting hard to control beneath his hard surface. _Daniel. Crap. Daniel, what have you gotten yourself into __**now**__? You better be okay, you hear me? Dang it._

Carter sat up, then Jack pulled her to her feet. "The natives came back sir. They shot something at us. Daniel was clearly the target, sir, they hit him first."

Jack thought quickly, his mind running through the possibilities and scenarios. "Okay. Carter, dial the gate. Tell the good General that we need a UAV out here _yesterday_ scouting for any nearby villages, anywhere they could have taken Daniel. Backup, would also be nice. Teal'c and I are going to scout out the nearby area and see if we can find any sign of where they might have gone. We won't be going far, so call if you run into trouble, which I would prefer you avoided, by the way. We've had enough trouble for the day, okay Carter?"

Carter nodded, already turning to the gate.

Jack and Teal'c headed towards the tree line in the distance. _Hang on, Daniel. We'll be there soon. Calvary's on the way._

_..._

With SG3 and 6 at his back, Jack felt much more confident than he had a couple of hours ago. The UAV was searching the surrounding area, the teams ready to go storming in and save his - as usual - errant archaeologist._Now we've just got to find where they took him, kick their butts, save Daniel, and escape - all without losing anyone and without revealing Daniel's newfound superpowers to the SG teams or making the natives any more ticked off at us. Great. Daniel, you just can't do anything the easy way, can you?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please don't hate me when you get to the end... {evil grin here} :) Please review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, it's really appreciated! :)

* * *

Daniel hurt. Everywhere.

The natives had clearly borrowed a lot of Goa'uld technology from _somewhere_ and they had no qualms about using it. They had taken him from the pole he had been tied to earlier into some sort of hut and begun immediately with the questioning. He had tried to reason with them at first, tried to explain that it wasn't powers, that they got the wrong guy, that…..well, he had tried about every excuse he could think of, but all they did was poke him with…well, his brain was too scrambled at the moment to come up with the exact name, but the pain stick that brought back such fond memories for him had returned with a vengeance.

This time, it was in the hands of a very ticked off native chief of some sort, who seemed to like digging it into his skin hard enough to leave bruises, apparently not satisfied by the pain that came with each touch of the rod.

_"They never even asked me any questions..." _Daniel choked back a pained chuckle. _Wow. Did I just quote a Star Wars movie? I've been spending way too much time with Jack and Teal'c._

"You think this is funny, witch?" The native chief barked at him in his foreign tongue.

Instantly, all mirth Daniel had managed to salvage disappeared. He shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"You're going to die. We kill abominations like you."

_The Goa'uld you stole that from is probably scarier than you._

"The gods have decreed that none shall use their power and you _dare_ to disobey?"

_Apparently. _

"You are foolish to trifle with something so beyond you, witch."

_At least you don't mistake me for a Goa'uld. The last time we were mistaken for gods didn't go over so well…__**so**__ don't want to do that again._

"For your punishment, you will be burned at the stake at nightfall."

_Wait…..what? _

"I would suggest you make peace with whatever gods you worship in the meantime."

_What? Burn at the stake? Th-that doesn't even FIT into this culture…oh __**crap**__. Jack, I could __**really**__ use a rescue right about now. _

….

_Just breathe, Daniel. Jack will be here. He __**always**__ gets here. Even if he thought you were __**dead**__, he would still come, because he's Jack, it's what he __**does**__. He did with Nem on that water planet we went to, he'll do it again. He __**always**__ pulls your butt out of the fire…..this time he'll do it literally. Just hang on. _

Daniel wasn't panicking. He wasn't. He refused to panic. _It'll be okay. They'll be here._

The three native men stepped back, the straw-like material packed around his feet, and the village chief stepped forward, the torch held tightly in his hand.

_Okay. I'm beginning to panic. Jack, where __**are**__ you? _Fear began to settle in Daniel's stomach as he realized that his friends probably weren't coming, or at least not in time. Friends were no shows, right up there along with the powers that had suddenly become unresponsive. Daniel felt strange, a weird tingling up and down his body, but his scattered mind was too tired, too spent, too panicked, to try to understand why. Why's weren't going to free him or find his friends. _What if they're already dead? The natives could easily have killed them while kidnapping me. What if they died defending me? Oh my- Please let them be okay. Even if it means I have to die today, please don't let them be dead. Let them be okay. _

Daniel's thinking was cut off as the village chief approached the edge of the straw.

"TONIGHT, the witch BURNS for his abominations!" the chief shouted. His grip loosened on the torch.

Daniel felt his stomach drop to his toes. "NO! WAIT!"

The chief released the torch and a mighty shouting rose from the crowd.

The straw burned fast and the flames were already licking at Daniel's feet. Daniel closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the pole and willed himself not to scream as he began to burn.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and PLEASE review, I love to hear what you guys think! :) Thanks!

* * *

Jack moved forward silently, super-aware of his surroundings. The soft steps of the SG teams behind him, the unknown creatures of the forest, Carter's steady breathing on his left, Teal'c's looming presence on his right. The soft glow from the village ahead of him cast enough light that he could see where he was going, but the torch light was dim enough that the natives would never know what had hit them. Still. Always better safe than sorry. Jack called a halt.

"SG-3. Take the right. Take out the guards, set up charges, prepare to cover our escape. SG-6. Take the left. Same instructions to you. Keep quiet. We don't want them to know we were there until Daniel's out of there safe and sound." Jack gave his whispered instructions and immediately the teams separated. Jack continued towards the village, aware of his companions only a step behind him, alert and ready.

The torch's light suddenly grew brighter and a sudden roar split the night. People shouting in triumph and Jack felt his heart go cold at the sound. "Go!" Jack took off towards the village, knowing Carter and Teal'c wouldn't be far behind. A sense of urgency had lit in his chest, a knowledge that it was almost too late. He didn't know how he knew, he just _knew_. _Hang in there, buddy. We're so close._

A pained scream shattered through the roar of the crowd and Jack couldn't help the cry that broke his throat. "DANIEL!" He grabbed at his radio. "SG-6, set off your charges NOW!"

A second later, an explosion shook the ground, followed by another, and another and the crowd ahead panicked, screams ripping through the night. Scattering, the natives ran for the cover of the trees all around, pure panic in all their movements. Jack ignored the crowd, heading straight towards the fire he saw ahead. _No. No! No, no no. Hold on. Hold on, Daniel!_

Daniel. Daniel was trapped in the flames, limp, his legs already engulfed.

"NO!"

Teal'c was suddenly plowing forward, ignoring the flames like they were simple sparks and ripping his friend straight off the pole, pulling him into his large arms, out of the fire. A second later, Teal'c was laying him down on the ground and Jack dropped to his knees, using his jacket to pat the fire out on Daniel's legs. _Keep it together, O'Neill. Keep it together._ He gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Daniel's legs were massively burned. The skin was black, charred beyond recognition. Bone was visible, though barely recognizable through the blackened mess. The damage was extensive and Jack knew instinctively, from years of war and seeing comrades downed by explosions, that this wasn't damage Daniel could recover from. Carter's horrified gasp behind him told him she knew too.

"Oh-"

Carter's words were cut off by a small moan elicited from their young comrade and Jack was quick to soothe him as best he could. It was all he could really do. There was no way Daniel would be able to use his legs again, with damage like that. He would be lucky to survive the infections that were probably already setting in, the complications that could stem from such severe injuries. _Oh, Daniel. Daniel._


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter! Please review and I hope you all like it! :)

* * *

Forcing himself to focus, Jack looked up at Daniel's face, flinching at the bruising he saw there. He couldn't help but think of all their missions together, all of the close calls, all of the lives saved, because they were a _team_, because _Daniel_ had been there, because they were _more_ than a team, because they were _ family_ too and now…..now that was gone. _No. No, we're still a family. We're just a family with a problem. Daniel….Just hold on Daniel._ "Okay. Um….." _Focus, O'Neill, FOCUS! You've done this before! This isn't your first fight, quit acting like it! _"Alright. We need a stretcher. He needs to get back to the SGC immediately. Carter-" Jack cut off, as Daniel suddenly gasped, bucking violently, a pained cry ripping from his lips. "Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Daniel! It'll be okay. It'll be okay! Just hang on, we're going to get you help!" Jack held his hand out expectantly towards Carter. "Carter, kit!" He barked. It appeared in his hand a moment later. He barely registered the choked sob that came with it.

"I-It's bad, isn't it?"

Daniel's tortured, pained question surprised Jack. More that he _could_ speak, than that he was already aware of how bad the damage was. Jack struggled with the clasp on the kit, determined to find the morphine. The trip was going to be unpleasant and he didn't want his friend to suffer any more than he already was.

"No. No, Daniel, you'll be fine." Jack just couldn't bring himself to say the truth. Not yet. _Maybe I'm wrong. It's happened and I'm not a doctor. Daniel __**has**__ to be fine._

"We've been friends a long time, Jack." Daniel's soft voice was strained, as he fought against the overwhelming agony that ripped through his body in waves. "T-too l-long for you to th-think that I'll b-be fooled by s-such a p-poor attem-mpt at ly-lying." Daniel's lips quirked slightly, but before Jack could respond, speak through the hole that had suddenly been dug in his chest, Daniel stiffened again, his whole body suddenly jerking, another agonized cry tearing from his lips.

A bright light had Jack lurching back away from his friend, a hand thrown up to shield his eyes.

Daniel's cries suddenly quieted and Jack felt fear strike him hard and fast once more.

"Daniel? Daniel?" Jack's vision suddenly cleared again and his eyes immediately found his friend's face. Daniel's eyes were closed, his whole body lax in…..sleep? His gaze continued downward until they froze on Daniel's legs. They were whole. Complete, as if…..as if he had never been in the fire at all. Jack looked up at Teal'c, then at Carter, his eyes wide. "You two are seeing-" he cut off at Carter's nod.

"I suppose we found a new power." Jack choked. Relief suddenly hit him hard and a giddy feeling swept through him as he realized that Daniel was going to be okay. He was okay. HE WAS OKAY! "Jean Grey totally couldn't have done that."


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter! To say thank you to all of my readers, I made this chapter like three times the size of normal chapters...so THANKS! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please keep reviewing! I love to hear what you have to say! :) Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Incoming Wormhole!"

General George Hammond stepped up to the window, watching the Stargate turn with trepidation. There were no teams scheduled to return. This probably wasn't good. He could only pray that someone under his command hadn't been badly injured or even k-….. _Just not a death. Anything, just not a death._ Sometimes, the General wasn't sure he could handle this post. All the good men and women who had died, many of them his good friends. Deaths were his responsibility, because he sent them out there in the first place. How could he handle that? Hammond stopped himself there. A lot of good had been done, lives had been saved, in his time here and he only hoped that some of that was because he did his part. _It makes it worth it._

"It's SG-1, sir."

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered immediately, his heart sinking, yet hope still sparking there. _That didn't take long. I just hope they got everyone back in one piece, especially…_ Daniel.

Teal'c had just appeared on the ramp, the limp archaeologist in his arms. The rest of SG-1, followed by SG-6, then SG-3 filed in behind him. No one else appeared hurt, but Daniel looked like he had seen better days.

_Hold on, Dr. Jackson. We just got you back, don't be checking out already._

…

"He is not injured, Dr. Frasier. Merely unconscious." Teal'c's steady voice made Jack move forward faster to intercept. He _really_ needed to talk to Janet before she got too far.

"Hey doc."

Janet looked up at him, immediately noting Jack's slightly pale face and the shock he was trying so hard to hide. Clearly, something had happened.

Jack moved closer to her, whispering softly. "Keep your results secret. Keep only the people you must trust with you while you check him out. Just trust me. I'll explain as soon as I can."

At Janet's stare, Jack winced. "Janet. Please. It's for Daniel's protection. Trust me."

Janet gave a single nod, moved by his suddenly soft, yet passionate tone. Motioned the two men with the stretcher forward, she quickly helped them situate Daniel's limp body safely on it, then urged them off towards the Infirmary, following closely.

"Colonel."

Jack turned at Hammond's voice. The General had moved into the room and was watching him steadily. "He's okay, sir. Just a little roughed up." He answered the general's unasked question.

Hammond nodded, a quiet sigh of relief audible only to Jack. "Report in one hour, then."

"General." Jack called him back, moving closer, and carefully lowering his voice. "We need to talk. Topside, half an hour."

Hammond's eyebrows rose, but immediately saw the barely veiled concern in the Colonel's eyes and knew that this was serious. Jack was afraid of being overheard, that much was obvious. General nodded, then walked away stiffly. "Report in one hour, Colonel."

Jack hid his smile. Daniel's back was covered. With people like Frasier and Hammond on his side, Daniel would be safe. He would see to it. _You owe me big time, Danny-boy. I don't remember anything in my contract about being the secretary to the local superhero. Definitely should get paid for this! _

…

Half an hour later, Frasier and General Hammond had managed to sneak away, both on the pretense of doing something else. Jack and Teal'c were waiting for them, Carter watching over their still unconscious teammate.

"What is this all about, Jack?" Hammond asked, steadily.

Jack took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, nervously. "Sir, Daniel…" Jack sighed heavily. "….the others decided to leave Daniel a few 'Welcome Home' gifts."

….

"You still think there could be a mole in the SGC, Jack?" Hammond didn't like this. At all. As if life wasn't complicated enough already, they now had to worry about the Trust. Again.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't want to chance it. They are definitely keeping an eye on this place and if they got wind that Daniel suddenly had his own personal superpowers….."

"They would eat him." Teal'c finished. Hammond and Frasier threw him confused looks, but Jack only rolled his eyes.

"Trust food, Teal'c, Trust food."

"I'll keep my eyes open in the Infirmary, then. This could definitely cause some complications there."

"And I'll watch out higher up and make sure none of this spreads. Mission reports, _everything_ will be wiped clean. This doesn't leave our group here, understood?"

Jack grinned, snapping a sharp salute. "Yes, sir!"

…..

A herd of buffalos had invaded the Infirmary. Daniel knew instantly where he was, having woken up here _way_ too many times in the course of his time at the SGC. His eyes felt like they had been cemented shut, but the herd of buffalos required his immediate attention so he forced them open.

_Ah. Herd of buffalos indeed. _Daniel muffled his chuckle, so as not to wake up Jack, who was stretched out in the chair beside his bed, snoring very loudly.

A cold touch on his arm had him jerking around in surprise, to see an apologetic looking Janet standing on his other side.

"Sorry. He's been here for a while and refused to leave, even when I threatened him with big needles and an early physical."

Daniel's eyebrows rose at that.

Janet was smiling. "I think he was more worried about you than he wanted to admit. Especially after….." Janet shuddered. "….after the fire."

Daniel froze. _How much did they tell her? Oh gosh. What are we going to __**tell**__ people? My pant legs were burnt right off! They're not going to believe I wasn't injured by the fire….._

"Daniel." Janet's soft voice brought him out of his momentary panic. Her eyes were soft, her expression reassuring. "We've got it all covered, Daniel. You'll be fine. I promise."

Daniel's eyes widened, before he smiled gently up at her. _Apparently, they told her everything. And she's okay with it. Oh, thank heavens. _"Thank you, Janet."

"My pleasure, Daniel. Just be careful."

"Don't worry, doc, we've got his back."

Daniel jumped at the new voice that suddenly joined the conversation. At some point, the herd of buffalos had disappeared and Daniel had been too overwhelmed to notice it.

Janet nodded her acknowledgement at the Colonel before walking away to check on her other patients.

Jack met Daniel's gaze, a grin lighting up his face. "Hey there, sleepy-head. Nice of you to finally join the living."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Jack."

The two friends sat in silence for a moment, before Jack suddenly spoke again, his lips barely moving, still staring at the floor, trying not to look obvious or draw attention to himself. "Daniel, why didn't you use your powers to escape?"

Daniel was silent a moment, images of the burning fire flashing across his mind, the terror, the pain, haunting him. "They weren't responding. I couldn't use them. It's like they weren't there at all. They're fine now, but…" Daniel sighed.

"They disappeared when you needed them most? That's sounds exactly like our wonderful ancient friends."

"No, Jack, I actually don't think that's it. I think it's because the new healing ability was…..I don't know... coming, starting, developing. Perhaps the other abilities had to….shut off…..go on a short hiatus, until the healing power finished. I don't _know_ this, but that's my theory." Daniel made a face. "I'm kinda hoping not to have to test it again."

Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You just can't do _anything_ the easy way, can you?"

"I didn't exactly _ask_ for this, Jack." Daniel pointed out in exasperation.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know, I think you get kicks out of this kind of stuff. You just _pretend_ not to. I mean, why else would it always be _you_ that this all ends up happening too?" Jack fought his grin at Daniel's slightly affronted expression.

"You think I _like_ being a freak, Jack? I think we can call this _bad luck_. Everyone has it. I just…..I just have more of it than most."

_No, Daniel, you get more of this crap than most because you are always on the front line, fighting so hard for everything you believe in. You're in the line of fire because you put yourself there to protect everyone else around you._ _Stupid hero. _Jack thought fondly. "I know, Daniel. And, it's superhero, not freak." He added, throwing a knowing look at his friend.

With a shake of his head, Jack stood. "I'm going to go harass ol'doc Frasier and see if she'll let you out. I'm hungry and Carter and Teal'c are waiting for us."

Daniel sighed, a small exasperated smile on his face as he watched Jack walk away. "_Stupid hero", huh? You're one to talk. I'm not the one who went charging into a village full of hostile natives to save a man that was already burning, am I, Jack? _


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11! I tried to make this one a little longer too, as requested! Now that the weekend's here, I should hopefully have enough time to write a couple of longer chapters. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"You are officially on medical leave for the next two weeks. Enjoy your time off, Dr. Jackson." Hammond gave him a pointed look, then nodded his head and turned back towards his office.

"Thank you, sir." Daniel sighed heavily, turning towards the stairs.

Jack was waiting for him there, dressed in civilian clothing, looking both pleased and annoyed at the same time.

_Only Jack….._ Daniel restrained a chuckle and settled for taking a leaf from Teal'c's book and raising a questioning eyebrow in his friend's direction. "Problem, Jack?"

"You're slow, Daniel. Two week vacation right after a three day vacation? This ROCKS and I want to head up to the cabin _before_ it's over."

Daniel chuckled, following Jack up the stairs and towards the nearby elevator that would take them aboveground. "I'm glad my, um, medical leave has you so excited, Jack."

Jack paused for a second, throwing Daniel a look that he didn't quite know how to interpret. Then he threw an almost casual glance at Daniel's forehead and suddenly Daniel realized what he wanted.

Dropping the mental shields that he had been developing, Daniel was immediately open to Jack's thoughts.

_It doesn't bother you that all three of us are going with you, does it, Daniel? We just want to make sure that nothing too serious happens to you while you're developing a new power. I mean, if you're going to go from mighty Superman to a lowly human again all of a sudden, we want to be there. Besides, Carter is really interested in your powers, you know. Some science mumbo jumbo…. _Jack grinned at him, but the concern was there underneath and Daniel was grateful for it.

He rolled his eyes, but gave Jack a hearty pat on the back. "I'm glad you'll be keeping me company, Jack. Carter and Teal'c were coming too right? They're both overdue for some time off." Daniel knew his friend would get the message. _Wish I could project my thoughts. It'd be so much easier than these coded messages. _

….

Sam was looking at him again.

Daniel had realized at first how much his injury and following healing had thrown her off, but it hadn't taken him long to realize that she had been frightened by the whole thing. He didn't think she was frightened _of_ him, more of what was happening _to _him. The burns had been horrible and Daniel fuzzy memories of being able to see Sam's shocked and dismayed expression while she was handing Jack the first aid kit when they had first got him out of the fire. Daniel fought back a sigh. He didn't want to scare her. If he was honest, this whole thing scared him way more than it was scaring her.

Reaching over, he patted her shoulder, throwing her a small smile. "I'm fine, Sam." He reassured her.

She looked abashed for a second, then nodded seeming relieved and turned to look out the window again.

Satisfied, Daniel closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the back window of Jack's four-door truck. He and Sam had taken the back, with Jack driving and Teal'c in the passenger's seat. Teal'c looked like he was in the middle of a Kel-nor-reem, Sam was watching the passing scenery, Jack was bobbing his head to the music from the radio. Daniel froze as he felt that all-too-familiar, ominous niggling in the back of his mind, the strange unease that had risen back on the planet as well. Opening his eyes, Daniel immediately saw the landscape was shadowy again, flickering and strange, but recognizable. Still in the truck, then. Daniel watched, concerned, as Jack turned a sharp corner, trees to their right, the mountain side to their left. Jack swore as he saw a car coming straight at him, swerving and unsteady. _Drunk driver._ Daniel realized. Jack jerked the wheel and the car moved over to the left, but too late, they all saw the big rig heading straight at them. The world was rolling, sparking, and twisting then and Daniel knew instantly that though he felt no pain personally, that he and his friends were all already dead. The brakes of the semi squealed in his ears and as if from a distance he saw the whole thing fall over and heard the sounds of other cars on either side smashing into it. Something nearby exploded and what felt like forever later, Daniel saw people climbing from the cars, heard screams. Blood, burns, injuries, death, it all swam through his mind, overwhelmingly vivid, despite the shadowy, flickering landscape in the background.

Then a voice broke through it all, familiar and clear, free of pain, though full of concern. "Daniel? Daniel, are you okay? Sir! Something's wrong!"

Abruptly, the scenery shifted and Daniel was back in the car. "Jack." He croaked. "Pull over."

A second later, Daniel was throwing the door open, dropping to his knees in the dirt on the side of the road, his stomach heaving. After a few painful moments, Daniel felt his body relax and knew that, at least for now, he was done. He was suddenly aware of a comforting hand on his back, a concerned voice calling his name.

"Hey, Danny, you okay? What happened?"

Two strong hands grabbed him and helped him unsteadily to his feet and as soon as Daniel felt like he wasn't going to fall over, he turned to face his three friends who were watching him in concern. "I had another vision."

Before he could say any more, they all looked up as brakes sounded and the car that had been a ways behind them ground to a halt to avoid the drunk driver that suddenly swerved into the next lane, narrowly avoiding the semi in the left lane and the stopped car in the right.

"That stupid moron was in the wrong lane!" Jack exclaimed, surprised and angry. _That could have been- Oh._

Jack grabbed Daniel's arm again as his friend's face went white and he swayed a bit. "Daniel?" he prompted. "That driver hit us didn't he." It wasn't a question.

"You swerved to avoid hitting him. Didn't see the semi coming around the corner till it was too late. We all died, crushed. The semi tried to stop, but tipped over. There must have been at least seven other cars involved. Something exploded. A lot of people were dead." Daniel shuddered. "There was so much blood everywhere."

Teal'c and Jack were staring at him in concern, Sam was looking a little sick. After a second, Jack found his voice. "It's alright, Daniel. Nothing happened. We survived, no one died." He comforted. "Let's get in the car and keep going. Unless you're gonna be sick again….?"

Daniel shook his head and they all got back in the car, each feeling unnerved.

"At least you saw it. Before it was too late, I mean." Jack said, quietly.

Daniel sighed, nodding. "Yeah."

Leaning his head back against the window again, Daniel shut his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be sleeping much for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please review! Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Jack took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, sighing in relief. _We made it in one piece and completely-_ Jack glanced at Daniel. His friend still looked a little pale and was very quiet. _Well, __**almost**__ completely unharmed._ Whatever Daniel had seen, the details still seemed hazy, it had really disturbed him. Maybe being away from people for a while would do Daniel some good. _Come on Mother Nature, do your thing. _

…..

Jack got everyone to spend the first day fishing. Whether his team knew it or not, fishing was a very relaxing act and had nothing to do with catching fish. Just as Jack knew it would, the relaxation was already doing wonders for his team. Daniel relaxed and seemed to come out of his quiet contemplative mood, laughing along with the rest of the team as Teal'c tried to find a Jaffa joke that they could understand. Carter finally loosened up around Daniel, which made the archaeologist all the more comfortable.

By far the funniest event of the day was when Daniel and Carter decided to play I,Spy. Carter tried to be as sneaky as possible, choosing things that Daniel couldn't possibly see, even _with_ his glasses, but as soon as Daniel realized what she was doing, he countered by simply reading her mind as she decided what object to "spy". She was mostly decidedly put out when she realized what he was doing.

"That's cheating, Daniel."

"Oh, and choosing objects I can't actually see _isn't_?"

"No, it's strategy."

Jack had to laugh at that.

"You sound like Jack."

_Hey, I resent that, what's wrong with thinking like me?_

"So?"

_Thank you, Carter. You get to take point next mission. Take THAT Daniel!_

"Shut up, Jack."

"I didn't say anything!"

"No, but you were thinking something."

"How am I supposed to help that?"

"You're a smart man, you figure it out."

"Daniel, don't change the subject, you cheated."

"What are you going to do about it, Sam?"

"I'm…..that's a good question."

"I have a few suggestions."

"Not asking you, Jack."

"Be nice, Daniel."

"Make me, Jack."

"When did you become such a snot?"

"When I met you."

"Oh, that's low."

"Behave children or I will be forced to put you all in 'time out.'"

Jack burst out laughing at that. "Teal'c, my friend, I do believe you're actually developing a sense of humor."

….

"Jack."

Jack frowned at the barely restrained panic in Daniel's voice. "Daniel?"

"I can't hear anyone's thoughts."

Teal'c and Carter both froze, watching Daniel cautiously.

_Oh what now? I mean, can't we have **ONE **day? Just **one**?_

"Jack, the last time this happened was right before…..the, um, the fire and the, uh, healing…"

Daniel was panicking. His tone was barely under control. He was frightened.

And that _really_ ticked Jack off. _I hate the ancients. I **really** hate them. What did Daniel do to deserve this?_ But Jack kept calm, because that's what his team needed. "It's alright, Daniel. It'll be fine."

"Jack, we have _no idea_ what it's going to be!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad, I mean, after mind-reading, telekinesis, and healing, what else could there possibly-"

"I don't want to know. I _really_, _really_ don't want to know. It could be anything, Jack."

"Maybe you'll suddenly learn how to tango!"

Daniel stopped at that, staring at his friend. "_What?_ I….somehow, I really don't think the Ancients would consider that an important ability, Jack." Daniel's voice was sarcastic, but a small smile was perking at the corners of his mouth, so Jack considered his job done.

"Those light-bulbs have to do _something _up there in their cloudy heaven, don't they? They're certainly not _helping_ anyone, so maybe they're all learning how to tango."

"Yeah. Yeah, that must be it. I'm going to suddenly know how to tango."

….

"Sam, I'm not going to explode." The _quit looking at me like that_ was clear in his tone.

Carter blushed, immediately turning away.

Jack sighed, knowing the hour of waiting they had been doing was wearing on his friend's already frayed nerves.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just….."

"It's okay, Daniel. I understand. You're just a little overwhelmed." Sam smiled at him, clearly showing that there was no hurt feelings there. She more than understood how tired Daniel must be feeling.

"I might call it a night early, guys. If the cabin goes up in flames, it's probably my fault."

With that, Daniel nodded at his friends and walked towards the bedroom he had claimed for their vacation.

The three remaining members of SG-1 sat in silence for a while, sipping on their beers, all trying to avoid thinking about their friend and what could be happening to him _now_.

Jack sighed again, wondering if perhaps he had drunk more than he had originally planned when a sudden bout of nausea hit him. Then Jack's vision went dark. _Oh crap._


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took me so long, but I was having trouble with the flashbacks and stuff, I wanted to get it just right. I hope you like it and please review! :)

* * *

"_Daniel? Danny, where are you? It's time for dinner, sweetheart!"_

_A little head poked up from in between several small sand dunes nearby the woman, the adorable child breaking out in a smile and running forward, leaping into the waiting arms. "What we're eating mommy?"_

_The woman only smiled, and the child's eyes widened. "No way…"_

"_Yep! We're having your favorite, Danny!"_

**Darkness again, wave of nausea, flash of bright light.**

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" _

_The loud crash shook the room, his parent's screams echoing through the hall. The child's eyes were wide, and he felt frozen, unable to move, unable to even breathe. He was left there, leaning against the wall, crying, all alone, for hours before someone remembered that the Jackson's had a son._

**Darkness, nausea, flash.**

"_Get up you stupid, lazy runt! I want a beer!"_

"_Steve, don't talk to him like that, he's just a kid and he did just lose his parents."_

"_Shut up, Caroline." A sharp smack, flesh hitting flesh, then a child's cry. _

"_Don't hurt her, please, don't hurt her! She didn't do anything!"_

"_Dang it, kid, didn't I tell you to get your worthless butt out of here and get me a freakin' beer?" Another smack, louder, sharper, then the soft sound of a child crying. "Please stop." The child begged, desperately. _

"_Don't beg, Jackson, and don't cry. You're a boy and you're going to act like it! Only the weak cry and beg. You'll take what I give you and you will stop complaining right now!" _

_The child curled up in a ball as the large drunk kicked out at him, painfully connecting with his ribs. A sharp crack was heard and the child's muffled scream, almost covering the whimper from the woman on the floor._

"_Now get me a beer, Daniel, and be quick about it."_

Jack was gonna be sick. He opened his eyes only to see brown, wood ceiling and he sat up with a groan.

Nearby, Carter and Teal'c were picking themselves up off the floor, both paler than usual and looking disgusted and sick.

"Carter, what the _heck_ was that?"

She looked confused, but gave the only answer she could. "Daniel, sir…it must be part of his new power or maybe something's wr-"

That was as far as she got before Jack was pushing himself to his feet and, pushing aside the nausea and beginnings of a headache, stumbling forward, towards where Daniel had disappeared to several hours previously. Despite all the questions swimming around in his mind, Jack only had one thought he was going to focus on. _Daniel. Where's Daniel?_

"Sir?"

He ignored Carter's call, stopping in the doorway of the room.

Daniel was stretched out on the bed, stirring slightly, looking pale under the streak of moonlight that illuminated his face.

_Ah, Danny. I forget sometimes you were there for your parent's deaths. But….that last one….was that actually a memory? Gosh, if I ever get my hands on that man…._

"Carter, come help me check on Daniel." Before Jack could move another inch, another wave of nausea hit him and his vision blacked out again.

"_Hey, Daniel, what are you working on?" The voice was kind and open, perhaps slightly cautious, but inviting. The smile that greeted her was nothing like it had been two or three years ago, but the brightness was still there, if hidden slightly by years of hardship and pain that no child should have had to experience._

"_I'm reading. I finished my homework and decided to read up a bit more on Egyptian gods. They have so many, I think it would be impossible to ever know everything about them. It's fascinating." Daniel was tentative, as if expecting to get rebuked for being excited, but the woman only smiled happily. _

"_It's nice to see you getting into something so enthusiastically, Daniel! Tell me if you ever want to go to a library or something, okay? We can get you as many books as you can carry and read!"_

_Daniel flashed her a bright smile, his eyes lighter than they had been in years. "Thank you!"_

**Darkness, nausea, light.**

"_Hey geek!"_

_Daniel kept walking, determined not to let them get to him. Not this time._

"_Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, four-eyes!"_

"_Shut up." Daniel mumbled. _

_Immediately, he regretted speaking, as he felt hands against his back and he was pushed forward. "Gonna go cry to mommy, Jackson? Huh?"_

_Daniel felt a flash of anger, a part of him warning against his immediate instinct (knowing it would only cause more pain), but he never had been one to back down when it came to a fight he had a reason for participating in. "I said, shut up!" he cried, pushing back against the bully that had been haunting him._

_The bully stumbled back, but regained his footing, his face darkening, motioning to several of his friends. "Alright, Jackson. You want to do it that way? Fine." He cracked his knuckles, ominously._

**Darkness, nausea, flash.**

"_Sha're."_

"_Sha're? My name is Daniel."_

**Darkness, nausea, flash.**

"_NO!"_

_His heart was beating too fast, the pain too much. His beloved was gone, was overtaken. Her eyes were flashing and his heart broke. No….._

**Faster now. Dark, nauseous, bright light.**

"_Shut up, Daniel! Is that clear enough for you?_"

**Darkness, nausea, flash of bright light.**

_Osiris stood in front of him, in the form of his beloved Sara, a knife flashing in her hand, to his throat before he could react. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, his heart crying out at the cruelty of it all._

**Dark, nausea, light.**

_There was blood everywhere. It hurt so bad. He couldn't move, the bandages cutting him off from the rest of the world. He had vague memories of Carter, Teal'c, Jack, standing beside him, one by one. Goodbye. They were all saying goodbye. Maybe he __**should**__ take Oma up on her offer. Maybe he really could make a bigger difference there than he ever had here. Maybe people he loved would stop dying._

Jack moaned as he returned to the real world. Gosh, he was going to be sick. He felt like crap. _But if I feel like this, what's Daniel feel like? _Jack forced himself to his feet, vaguely hearing the others do the same in the other room. He staggered forward to Daniel's side.

Daniel looked troubled, as he often did in sleep, and suddenly Jack knew why and he had never felt such strong sympathy for his friend.

"Daniel? Hey, buddy, can you wake up for me?" Jack shook Daniel, who's eyes immediately flew open.

"Jack?" his voice sounded slightly hoarse. "What's wrong?"

…

"You…..you _what?_" Daniel looked upset by their revelation of what they had seen. He hadn't talked about much of his past with them and to hear that they had suddenly seen some of his hardest times, the moments that plagued him every night for years.

"Daniel, those were just _nightmares_? You remember those things _every night?_" Sam sounded upset by this and Daniel sighed.

"Yeah." He mumbled, not able to look up at her.

"Alright, well, why are _we_ seeing them?" Jack asked, his voice gentle.

"Must be the new power…..perhaps with practice I could broadcast my thoughts, just like I can read yours." Daniel suggested.

Hmm. _That sounds handy. _"Okay. Well….we can play with this more in the morning. I, for one, am exhausted and would like to get some sleep."

…

Daniel leaned against the railing, looking out over the dark forest around him, strangely soothed by the sounds of the night.

"Hey, Daniel."

Daniel turned to see Jack walking up to him, holding two steaming coffees in his hand. Offering one of them to Daniel, Jack leaned against the railing beside him.

"What you doin'?" It was said casually, but it seemed to be asking so much at the same time.

"Trying to let you guys get some proper sleep." Daniel responded.

_You mean trying to avoid remembering._

Daniel grimaced at Jack's unspoken addition, but nodded. He had realized fairly quickly that once the others had seen his dreams his previous abilities had returned. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't past the worst of the adjustment to his new ability yet, though. The two of them were silent for a moment, before Daniel finally got up the courage to speak. "I'm scared, Jack. I wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but…all of these….these abilities that keep cropping up…...I mean, when are they going to stop? How….how much can my brain and body handle before…..I don't know, I overload? How….how do I keep all of this hidden?" Now that that he had started, Daniel found himself unable to stop, knowing that if he could ever tell anyone his true fears, that Jack would be that person. "What do we do if the Trust does get wind of all this? I really don't want to be their guinea pig. But I…..I just don't know what to do…..This is too much…..I knew I'd reach a limit eventually and I suppose I've found it. I'm scared, Jack, and I don't know what to do."

Jack was silent for a minute and Daniel left his thoughts to him, almost afraid to know if Jack thought him weak now, or if perhaps Jack was overwhelmed by it all too. "You aren't alone, Daniel. The team has your back, heck, even Hammond and Frasier have your back. And there are others that I know would help if we asked them to. You have a whole lot of people on your side and ready to do what it takes to keep you away from the Trust's filthy mitts and….well, if necessary, find some way to stop these powers from multiplying."

Jack suddenly turned to Daniel, his face serious and completely honest.

"Daniel, if I have to go knocking on Oma's door personally, to save you, I will. I don't care what it takes. If this becomes too much, we _will_ save you." Jack paused, then threw Daniel a small smile, clapping him on the back. Turning towards the door, as if to leave, Jack stopped, his hand lingering on Daniel's shoulder. "And for the record?" He took a few more steps towards the door, pausing again to finish. "You're stronger than you think you are." A hesitation, then, "Good night, Daniel." And like that he was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this took me so long to update! Writer's block sucks! (College kinda got in the way too, dang it... :) ) I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and PLEASE review! I love to know if people are enjoying it or not! :)

* * *

Daniel dropped into the grass with a sigh, enjoying the cool breeze on his face. The sleepless night had left him feeling tired and a little lethargic, but he had pulled a lot of all-nighters in his lifetime, especially while at the SGC, and found he could still function fairly well on such little sleep. His friends were being extra careful today. They had seen some rather sensitive memories, Daniel was trying really hard not to dwell on this fact, and they were worried more memories could pop up. Just in case, none of them were doing anything that could bring possible harm by suddenly freezing and not moving, like swimming.

"Oh, Daniel?" Jack called in a sing-song voice.

Daniel sighed, ever patient with his sometimes childish friend. "Yes, Jack?" he responded, without opening his eyes.

"Are you going to eat at any point tod-" Jack suddenly cut off as Daniel gasped, stiffening. His vision went black, before there was a bright flash of white light. _Not again._

_Jacob Carter stood in a hallway in a Goa'uld ship. _

_Jonas Quinn stood beside him, looking nervous._

_Unseen, Daniel moved forward, listening to the conversation carefully, worrying clear on his face._

_Jack's voice came through a radio, "Jacob, I want you to get that sub to a minimum safe distance."_

"_Understood." Then turning to Jonas, "Let's go."_

_Jonas hesitated and Daniel moved forward. _

_Laying a hand on his shoulder, unfelt, Daniel whispered, "The auxiliary control panel. You could reroute power."_

"_There's an auxiliary control panel on this deck. I could reroute power from there."_

"_How do __**you **__know?"_

"_Cause I've gone over the schematics of the motherships a dozen times and I'm a very quick study."_

_Jacob looked slightly impatient. "Yeah. Well, where is it?"_

_Daniel squeezed the shoulder he was still holding. "Go Jonas. Don't wait."_

_Jonas backed up a little, "Don't wait for me." And took off running down the hall._

**Dark, nausea, flash.**

_Carter lay, weak and bleeding. The cruelty of the natives had left them all sore, some more than others. Carter seemed to have taken the brunt of it this time, rare because of her gender._

_Daniel moved unseen, gazing down at his companions, pain on his face. Kneeling beside Sam, he touched her, unfelt, on the shoulder. Instantly, she relaxed, her pain eased. Moving over to Jack next, he watched sadly as his friend jerked against the chains holding him. So far, he had been unharmed, but that wasn't going to last long. Daniel, looking casual, touched the chains and they visibly weakened._

_Jack jerked again and fell forward as they instantly broke. "Come on guys we got to get out of here!"_

_Teal'c picked Carter up, gently cradling her in his large arms, while Jack pulled Jonas up, supporting him to keep him on his feet._

_Minutes later, they were running as fast as they could to the gate. Jonas dialed while Jack held him up._

_Daniel watched as his friends headed towards the activated gate and escaped through it._

**Dark, nausea, flash.**

_Jack fired on the Jaffa, his heart stopping as he heard the sounds of Teal'c firing __**behind**__ them. Things weren't going well. They were surrounded. They just needed one more minute and Carter would have the gate open and they could run through it. Just __**one **__ more minute._

_A Jaffa rose up behind Jack, unnoticed by him or any of the team. The Jaffa fired and instantly Daniel was there, taking the blast full in the chest. He collapsed, letting out a cry of pain. Almost immediately, the wound began to heal and Daniel pushed himself to his feet, watching the battle silently._

Jack's eyes cleared to see Daniel lying on the ground moaning, the sounds of his two teammates picking themselves up from off the ground nearby reaching his ears. "Daniel?" Jack groaned, pushing himself to his feet and heading over to his fallen friend.

Daniel looked like he could throw up at any second, his face pale, limbs shaking, as he pushed himself up. "What the heck were those, Jack? I….taking that staff blast in the chest…..I should have been dead. There's no way I should have survived that."

"Daniel…." Jack cleared his throat, hating not being able to give his friend's sure answers. "Those must have been from when you were ascended."

...

"So he's regaining memories from his time with the ancients." Jack looked at Carter, as if expecting some sort of explanation.

She sighed. "It's not that much of a stretch, sir, if you think about it. The developing abilities definitely stem from his time ascended. Memories don't seem to be such a stretch."

"Are there going to be more of them?" Daniel sounded stressed. No one blamed him. No one answered his question.

….

_Jack?_

His friend didn't look over at him. _How the heck do I actually __**broadcast**__ my thoughts? That's what these shared visions are the beginning of, right? What else could they be? I really don't need more flashbacks to my past, remembering them normally is enough._

Daniel froze as his head began to throb and another, frighteningly familiar, wave of nausea hit him. His vision went black.

_Daniel stood, motionless, dressed in his Abydonian robes._

_Before him, a group of six people sat behind a long, white table, watching him, all with varying looks of discomfort, pity, or irritation on their faces. A crowd stood behind him, silent but intense in their stares._

_Daniel wasn't intimidated, which was no doubt their goal. Obviously, they had been paying very little attention to him in his year there. "Your ideals were meant as a protection, and I respect that and understand that, but they have become a prison. The Goa'uld are killing millions, have already destroyed so many lives… Your noninterference policy is a death sentence for every human life in this universe. Whether you like it or not, this __**is**__ your responsibility! You have the power to help! So much suffering could be eased, so many lives could be saved! I'm not asking you to __**kill**__the Goa'uld, nor is that what I've been attempting. I'm just trying to help my friends in the little ways I can. Keeping them alive is not a sin."_

"_That may be, Daniel, but interfering is." The head of the council spoke up, unmoved by Daniel's passionate speech. Immediately, two men stepped up and grabbed Daniel by his arms, holding him in place. "Do not fight us, Dr. Jackson. I'm afraid you've gone too far and you have no choice."_

_The head of the council was standing in front of Daniel now. For the first time, something close to fear flashed across Daniel's face and within an instant, he was shifting into his light form, moving up and away from his captors._

_They wasted no time, shifting themselves, following him. _

_The battle was intense, frightening, and unlike anything mortal eyes had ever seen. _

_The collisions were titanic, colossal. The blows struck against each other were incredibly powerful._

_Daniel fought bravely, but was inevitably defeated. Outnumbered and not nearly as experienced as the ones he was fighting, he was soon subdued._

_The white around them shifted, changing into familiar scenery. Broken columns and walls rose up, trees in the distance, the grass soft beneath their feet. No one was in sight._

_The six lights there shifted into human forms, all except for one. Daniel was panting, looking exhausted, but still defiant. He was held to the ground by three men, all dressed in white robes._

_The one remaining ancient in light form suddenly stabbed forward with a wavering beam of light, the light piercing Daniel's chest. _

_Daniel screamed out in pain, jerking back against the holds of his captors. Released, he fell to the ground, his body convulsing, shifting between light and human form rapidly, repeatedly. Finally, a fully human Daniel collapsed completely, limp, to the ground, unconscious. _

Jack groaned, sitting up and quickly looking around at his teammates, all stirring from where they had fallen to the ground. Recalling what he had just seen, the Colonel felt anger building in his chest. _I knew I hated those stupid light bulbs for a reason._


	15. HELP ME! :

Hey all! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long with this post! I'm really stuck on this story, so I decided I would ask you all what _you_ wanted.

What do you guys want to see from this story? What kind of things do you want me to do to Daniel and SG1? :) If you could tell me, I'll get writing and posting! :)

By the way, any ideas I do use I will give credit for… :) Thanks so much!

JediMagnet


End file.
